bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
Sam Milby
|hometown = Troy, Ohio, USA |occupation = Commercial Model |Currently = Evicted |SeriesFullName = Pinoy Big Brother 1 |Place = 8th |TimesNominated= 2 (Weeks 7 & 8) |SocialMediaInputAnyText = yes |TwitterUserName = samuelmilby |InstagramUserName = samuelmilby |Days = 77 (49 in House)}} was a housemate on Pinoy Big Brother 1. Sam entered the house an hour after Jenny Suico's departure to serve as her replacement housemate. During his stay inside the house, he was linked with Chx Alcala which stirred some serious controversy during the Luau Party held inside the house. It was when the two housemates were seen in an episode doing very intimate acts during the party. As a result, the show was given a stern warning by the Movie and Television Review and Classification Board (MTRCB), the Philippine censoring body for cinema and television, saying that the show airs content that is definitely not suitable for children, such as talk on contraceptives and very "intimate scenes". ABS-CBN is reported to have acknowledged this and had promised to make an "improved" show more suitable for younger audiences in the coming weeks. As a result, as scenes like these are unavoidable at times without interference, each episode begins with a warning reminding viewers that some scenes in the show that are not suitable for young audiences. In spite of this, though, the scenes that were deemed to be way beyond the parental guidance rating given by the Board were still shown. In this light, MTRCB ordered the program suspended for one episode. As compliance, the program was not aired on September 25, 2005, the day after the 2nd eviction night. On Week 7, Sam became a nominee for the first time. He faced eviction along with Franzen, Jason, Cass and Chx. However he survived after getting 17% of the total votes, the second least amount of votes after Chx Alcala who was evicted that week after getting only 6%. On Week 8, Sam was nominated for the second consecutive time and faced eviction with Jason Gainza. At the end of the Week on Day 77, Sam got 46.2% of the total votes, however, Jason received 53.8% of the total votes, evicting Sam out of the house. Biography Samuel Lloyd Lacia Milby was born in Troy, Ohio and was the youngest child of Elsie Ronquillo Lacia and Lloyd William Milby. Sam Milby was raised in Tipp City, Ohio. From age 9, he trained and lived with his ice-skating coach, and was home schooled until he was 15. He competed in numerous major ice skating competitions, including the Junior Nationals. He and his skating partner of 4 years won silver and other awards in the course of his serious skating stint. Returning to the Philippines in 2005, Milby decided to seriously pursue a career in show business and modeling. He landed bit roles in some ads before obtaining a lead role in Close Up's TV commercial with Barbie Almalbis. He subsequently joined Pinoy Big Brother, which featured 12 men and women from different walks of life; Milby was not one of the original 12, but joined the cast when one of the contestants left the house. Player's History - Pinoy Big Brother 1 Nominations History Post Big Brother * After Pinoy Big Brother, Sam entered the Philippine entertainment industry where he immediately became one of the top leading men in the country. * Together with the Pinoy Big Brother host Toni Gonzaga, they sang the official theme song for the Celebrity Edition entitled Sikat ang Pinoy * In early 2006, Milby released a self-titled debut album. He did a concert titled "Heartthrobs" at the Music Museum on February 2 and 3, 2007. It had its repeat on March 17, 2007 following the big success of the first concert. He did his first major solo concert dubbed as Sam Milby: Rockoustic Heartthrob at the Aliw Theater on October 25, 2008. He also did several concerts in USA, Canada, Asia, and Europe. * He was also teamed up with Pinoy Big Brother host, Toni Gonzaga in few romantic-comedy movies. * In 2012, Milby spent three months in the United States, taking part in auditions in New York. He also performed in concerts and tours, playing Lazarus for one night in the Broadway musical Godspell * Sam took part in the Cannes Film Festival in 2013, where the Adolfo Alix Jr. movie Death March, in which he had acted, was screened in Un Certain Regard section. * His latest TV appareance is in the Primetime TV series Halik where he portrays Ace Corpuz. * His latest movie appearance was in the 2016 movie The Third Party starring Angel Locsin, Zanjoe Marudo and him as the main cast. ** Ironically. the Sam, Angel and Zanjoe entered the PBB House posing as Doctors to check on the Housemates. Trivia *Sam entered as a replacement housemate after Jenny Suico walked from the house. She would later return back after the public voted her. Category:8th Place Category:Season 1 (PHL) Contestants Category:Pinoy Big Brother Contestants Category:Males Category:Asian-American Contestants